


well, at least i've got my pants on

by Lolifox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox





	

  
_«У О Сехуна есть молодость, ум и амбиции – поэтому мы отправили его туда. И именно поэтому он смог раскрыть это дело»._

Из интервью со старшим офицером Джоном Тёрнером.   
Специально для Таймс.

***

Это О Сехун.

Сехун пришел расслабиться в салун прекрасной мисс Робертсон после довольно напряженной недели. Он подходит к стойке – бармен радостно улыбается ему и предлагает пиво за счет заведения.

Сехун смущен и доволен одновременно, он говорит:  
– Спасибо. Этот салун и правда лучший, – хотя, на самом деле, он один на весь городок.  
Просто Сехун вежливый парень; вежливый и с очень хорошим настроением этим вечером.

Он осматривается в поисках свободных мест, но все набито битком, и это может стать первой (и единственной) неприятной вещью за день, но тут Сехун видит пустой стул рядом с двумя ковбоями. Он направляется к ним.

***

Это Уилл и Билл.

Они братья, и они только что вернулись с весеннего раундапа, из-за которого отсутствовали дома почти что две недели.

Салун мисс Робертсон привычно распахнул перед ними свои двери, поэтому они уже полтора часа как набивали сначала свои желудки домашней едой и пивом, а потом и мозги последними новостями.

– Вот уж не ожидал, что его когда-нибудь поймают! – хохочет Билл и утирает усы от пивной пены.  
Уилл расслабленно подпирает мясистую щеку кулаком.  
– А я всегда знал, что ему воздастся за наших лошадок.

– Извините, – звучит у него над ухом. – Можно я к вам подсяду?

Уилл оборачивается, окидывает подошедшего взглядом и машет рукой.  
– Валяй. Сегодня можно все что угодно.

Тот усаживается между ними, ставит пиво на стол и вежливо интересуется:  
– У вас, я вижу, тоже хороший день?

– Шутишь? – переспрашивает Билл. – Вернуться домой и узнать, что этого Цзытао схватили, наконец – это лучшая новость, что могла произойти!  
– Хотел бы я пожать руку этому новому помощнику Боба, – говорит Уилл.

– Ну, можете пожать, – улыбается тот и протягивает руку. – О Сехун, помощник шерифа Уилсона.

***

Это Джон Тёрнер.

Он старший офицер филиала агентства Пинкертон, и он сверлит взглядом сидящего перед ним новичка.

– Сехун, ты нашел это в газете, – говорит он и тыкает пальцем в статью перед собой, – и решил, что мир рухнет, если ты туда не поедешь?

Сехун кивает.  
– Не дословно, но да.  
Джон хмурится.  
– Они не просили нас о помощи. Она им, возможно, даже не нужна. С чего ты взял, что их шериф не сможет справиться с этим, – он повышает тон и ведет пальцем по строке, – опасным бандитом – самостоятельно?  
– Я уточнил. Это уже второе ограбление поезда там, – Сехун пожимает плечами. – Получается, что не может.  
– Они ведь наверняка даже не заплатят, – раздраженно говорит Джон. – Поедешь за свой счет?

Сехун скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Мне давно пора начать работать. Наберусь опыта хотя бы так, – он запинается. – Не волнуйтесь, репутации агентства это не повредит.

Джон хмурит свои кустистые брови еще сильнее. Сехун молчит и изучает паркет под ногами.

В конце концов, Джон вздыхает и сдается.  
– Ладно, иди собираться. Дикий запад ждет. Я телеграфирую их шерифу о тебе.

Сехун подскакивает с кресла и криво улыбается, явно пытаясь сдержаться.  
– Спасибо, мистер Тёрнер.

Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Джон откидывается на спинку стула и недовольно бурчит:  
– Вот же заноза в заднице, а.   
И усмехается.

***

Это Джесси.

Она лавирует между людьми с подносом в руках и подходит к столику, за которым сидят помощник шерифа и братья Колтоны.

– И как только шериф допустил тебя к работе, – говорит Билл помощнику. – Не обижайся, но ты не выглядишь так уж представительно для наших мест.

Джесси подавляет смешок и собирает их пустые кружки.

– Наверное, у него были основания, – хмыкает тот и поднимает на Джесси взгляд: – Принеси нам еще по одной, пожалуйста. За мой счет.

– Окей, – говорит она и разворачивается.  
Полы ее юбки мажут ему по шее, но он никак не реагирует на это.

– А оставайся у нас, шериф? – слышит она веселый голос Билла, когда удаляется.

И мысленно она с ним согласна.

***

Это шериф Роберт Уилсон.

Он чистит свой новенький револьвер, когда слышит стук и скрип открывшейся двери.

– Да! – рявкает он и поднимает голову.

На пороге стоит парень с кожаным чемоданом. Он одет с иголочки, не в самый дешевый костюм – и ему явно не место в этой пыльной конторе.

– Здравствуйте, я О Сехун, – говорит он и слегка кланяется. – Из агентства Пинкертон. Вам должны были сообщить.

Шериф откладывает револьвер на стол, поднимается и растягивает губы в улыбке:  
– Ооо, Сехун! Точно-точно, добро пожаловать!

Он протягивает руку.  
– Зови меня Боб, – Сехун едва заметно морщится при рукопожатии, шериф улыбается еще сердечнее. – Ну как тебе дорога? Сильно устал?  
– Нет, – качает головой тот и улыбается в ответ. – Все прошло хорошо.

– Отлично, – говорит шериф и хлопает его по плечу. А потом разворачивает и, приобняв за плечи, уводит на улицу. – Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где можно остановиться.

***

Это мисс Робертсон.

Она просматривает бухгалтерскую книгу, когда шериф приводит своего нового помощника.

– Это Сехун, – говорит он, и хлопает того по спине. – Предоставьте ему жилище, окей?

Мисс Робертсон снимает очки и кокетливо стреляет в шерифа глазами.  
– Как скажете, Боб, – потом обращает внимание на Сехуна. – Ох, какой милый молодой человек! Придется поселить вас в самую лучшую комнату.

– Спасибо, мисс, – улыбается тот.  
Шериф фыркает:  
– Ладно, раз такое дело, заканчивайте без меня.

Мисс Робертсон провожает его до двери и прыскает в кулак:  
– Старый развратник.

– Мэгги! – кричит она куда-то вглубь дома. – Мэгги! Принеси белье! – а затем берет Сехуна под локоть и уводит на второй этаж.

 

После того, как Мэгги приносит белье, мисс Робертсон, несмотря на все протесты Сехуна, полностью берет дело в свои руки. И пока он старательно делает вид, что не замечает трещину на окне и расползающихся по стенам тараканов (что очень мило с его стороны), она перестилает ему постель.

– Как хорошо, что вы приехали, – болтает она. – Может, хоть с вашей помощью этот мерзавец окажется за решеткой!  
– Цзытао? – уточняет Сехун.

Мисс Робертсон различает в его голосе явный интерес и мысленно хвалит себя за то, что, наконец, нашла правильную тему для разговора.

– Он самый! – соглашается она возмущенно. – Это ведь уже невозможно терпеть! Поезда, дилижансы, аптеки, скот. На улицу по ночам выходить страшно! 

Она встряхивает одеяло; тысячи пылинок взлетают в воздух и оседают в тусклом свете лампы.  
Сехун кашляет.

– Прости, милый, – извиняется она и продолжает: – Один раз он даже пробрался в мой салун! Представляешь? Я едва осталась жива!

Она разглаживает складки на покрывале. Сехун подается вперед и просит:  
– Присядьте, пожалуйста. Могу я спросить? – она кивает. – Как это произошло?

– Это было ночью. Мне не спалось, я подошла к окну – подышать воздухом. А мои окна, – она указывает прямо перед собой, – выходят так же, как и эти, на салун. И вдруг вижу, как будто кто-то со свечой внутри ходит. Вот я и пошла проверить.  
– И не… – начинает Сехун, но мисс Робертсон досадливо цыкает:  
– Знаю, я уже наслушалась про опасность, – она взмахивает руками. – Но не могла же я позволить, чтобы кто-то там копошился!   
Сехун понимающе кивает.  
– Конечно, мисс, продолжайте.  
– Ну вот, значит, я захожу туда, а он из-за стойки выныривает. Платок на пол-лица, глаза злющие; начинает идти на меня и руку из-за спины выводит. Я попятилась, закричала, – она вздыхает и качает головой. – А потом он замер, прислушался и выскочил в окно. Хорошо, Боб оказался рядом.

– Шериф? – переспрашивает Сехун.  
– Да, он, – говорит мисс Робертсон и улыбается. – Он этого Цзытао и спугнул. Вот только я так расклеилась, что ему пришлось остаться утешать меня, а не бежать в погоню.  
– Вот как, – Сехун приподнимает брови. – Очень мило с его стороны. А вы уверены, что это был именно Цзытао?  
– Конечно! Его же по глазам видно! – восклицает мисс Робертсон, но тут же тушуется. – Ой, прости. – Сехун качает головой. – К тому же Боб опять нашел эту его монетку на ленточке.

Сехун открывает было рот, но закрывает его обратно. Мисс Робертсон протягивает руку, словно собирается потрепать его по волосам, но потом поднимает взгляд, видит часы и резко подскакивает.  
– Ладно, милый, заболталась я совсем. Пора идти салун проверять.

Сехун моргает и тоже встает.  
– Конечно, мисс. Спасибо вам большое.

***

Это шериф.

Он достает помятую пачку «Филип Моррис», вытряхивает предпоследнюю сигарету и прикуривает. Подумав, предлагает оставшуюся Сехуну, но тот отказывается.

– Цзытао появился пару лет назад. Сначала пытался жить в городе, но… – говорит он и закидывает ноги на стол. – Его первым набегом было ограбление дилижанса. Старик. Ехал сюда к дочери, но не доехал.

Сехун открывает блокнот, чтобы записать детали.  
– Что с ним стало? – спрашивает он.

Шериф мрачно усмехается.   
– Его нашли ковбои, утром. Валялся рядом с пустым дилижансом. Цзытао забрал все: от денег до еды. Хорошо, хоть старика не раздел.

Сехун вынимает изо рта карандаш, который невольно начал грызть.  
– Из-за чего он умер?  
– А черт его знает. Может, ударился, когда его стаскивали, может, испугался, и сердце не выдержало, – шериф перекатывает сигарету из одного угла рта в другой.   
Сехун смотрит удивленно.  
– У вас нет доктора?  
– Есть, – отмахивается шериф. – Но я бы не сильно ему доверял. Пьет не просыхая.  
Сехун делает пометку в блокноте. Потом говорит:  
– Как вы узнали, что это был Цзытао?

Шериф убирает ноги со стола, тушит сигарету.  
– Да монетки эти его. Пока тут жил – постоянно ходил с ними на поясе. То ли амулет, то ли еще что-то. Знаешь, с дыркой в центре, через которую ленточка продета? – он пытается изобразить это на пальцах, Сехун кивает. – Вот на старике такая лежала сверху. Да и потом, когда я в город вернулся и приехал к нему – там оказалось так же пусто. Пронюхал, что попался, сукин сын.

***

Это станционный смотритель Джонсон.

Точнее, бывший станционный смотритель. Как он говорит Сехуну:

– После первого ограбления шериф решил, что для меня будет слишком опасно находиться там, так что теперь я вроде как отошел от дел. Доживаю свой век, наблюдая за людьми на улице вместо поездов на рельсах.

Сехун сочувственно поджимает губы.

Смотрителю на вид лет восемьдесят, и он выглядит на каждый свой год. Так что решение шерифа, в целом, понятно. 

Сехун принимает из дрожащих рук чашку с чаем и спрашивает:  
– Расскажите, пожалуйста, о том ограблении.

– Да что я могу рассказать, – вздыхает смотритель и начинает массировать большой палец на левой руке. – Сидел себе, ждал, пока поезд проедет. А потом появился этот, как его…  
– Цзытао, – подсказывает Сехун.  
– Да-да, он. Платок на пол-лица, шляпа на глаза надвинута, – он снова вздыхает. – Я хотел было его выпроводить, а он подскочил и револьвером в висок огрел.  
Сехун делает пометку в блокноте.  
– Именно револьвером?  
– Мальчишка! – возмущается смотритель. – Ты думаешь, я такой старый, что револьвер не узнаю?  
Сехун поднимает руки.  
– Нет, конечно. Я вам верю, – он задумчиво грызет кончик карандаша, потом спрашивает: – А лицо его вы видели?  
– Да зачем мне лицо, – машет рукой смотритель, – когда у него монетки на поясе.

***

Это дом Питера Лэнкса.

Питер замещает смотрителя после того, как тот перестал им быть. И Питера нет дома – он уехал по делам.   
Лечиться, как сообщает потом Боб.

Так что Сехун уходит ни с чем.

***

Это шериф.

Он говорит:  
– А черт его знает, где этот ублюдок прячется. Мы с ковбоями пытались делать рейды, но безуспешно. А на ганфайтеров денег нет.  
– Это дорогое удовольствие, – бормочет Сехун и усмехается.

Шериф пропускает его слова мимо ушей.  
– Поговаривают, что он прибивается к местным индейцам, но туда соваться тем более не стоит.

– Оу, – говорит Сехун. – Придется рискнуть. Боб, вы сможете обрисовать мне на карте примерные места, где он мог появляться?  
– Я-то смогу, – фыркает шериф. – Но, парень, хочешь рисковать своей шкурой – делай, как знаешь. Только я бы на твоем месте был осторожнее.

***

Это Цзытао.

Он стучится в аптеку. Мистер Браун открывает, несмотря на то, что она только что закрылась, но видит Тао и меняется в лице.

– А, это ты. Чего опять надо?  
– Здравствуйте, – говорит Тао, – извините, но мне правда очень нужна работа.  
– Поищи в другом месте, – бросает мистер Браун и пытается захлопнуть дверь, но Тао подставляет ногу.  
– Да меня отовсюду прогоняют, – хмуро говорит он. – Я могу быть очень полезен. Я знаю…  
Мистер Браун выходит из себя. Он кричит:  
– Проваливай!  
И каким-то чудом все-таки захлопывает дверь.

Тао зло пинает косяк и уходит.  
Кажется, у него остается только один выход.

***

Это вдова Томпсон.

Сехун пригласил ее на чашку кофе; она сидит напротив и медленно размешивает сахар в кружке.

– Я не буду заставлять вас говорить, – начинает Сехун, – И если вы откажетесь, то ничего страшного.   
Вдова грустно улыбается:  
– Нет, что вы. Такому приятному молодому человеку грех отказать.  
Теперь уже улыбается Сехун, только смущенно.  
– Спасибо. Тогда расскажите про вашего мужа? Как это случилось?  
Вдова аккуратно кладет ложку на блюдце и переводит взгляд на улицу за окном.  
– Мне в тот день нездоровилось, так что я легла спать пораньше. Стэн в это время все еще был в салуне. Знаете, эта мужская привычка проводить вечера за выпивкой, – она хмыкает, Сехун чуть улыбается. – А дальше посреди ночи меня разбудили шериф и Питер. Они и привезли Стэна.

Она делает глоток, помедлив, еще один и вздыхает.

– Шериф сказал, что Стэн напился и решил проехаться – с ним бывает в таком состоянии. Ну а потом кобыла притащила его за собой, только уже с дыркой во лбу.

Она замолкает. Сехун прикусывает губу, лезет в карман, достает платок и протягивает ей.

– Извините, – шепчет она и промакивает глаза.  
Сехун качает головой.  
– Все в порядке. У него что-то пропало?  
Она горько усмехается.  
– Все. Даже револьвер – и тот. Только амулет этот чертов прибавился. Я тогда поклялась себе, что заставлю этого ублюдка его проглотить, когда его поймают, – она вдруг смущается. – Простите. Не стоит мне говорить такие слова.  
– Ну почему же, – хмыкает Сехун. – Я бы на вашем месте еще и не такое бы сказал.  
Вдова снова улыбается.  
– Схватите его, пожалуйста.  
Сехун сжимает губы и кивает.  
– Обязательно.

***

Это шериф.

Они с Сехуном пришли перекусить к мисс Робертсон. Шериф прожевывает кусок мяса и говорит:  
– Ну, как идет дело? Какой-то ты больно унылый.

Сехун перестает гонять картошину по тарелке и поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Я просто задумался. Почему бы Цзытао было не уехать после первого поезда?  
Шериф складывает локти на стол.  
– А черт его знает. Может еще планирует чего урвать, они же и дальше ходят.  
Сехун зачесывает рукой челку назад, чтобы не лезла в глаза, и делает глоток воды.  
– А мелкие кражи зачем? И убивать?

Шериф хохочет.  
– Ну ты даешь, парень. Из любви к искусству, зачем еще. Тут ведь даже целый ритуал состряпан.  
– Точно, – говорит Сехун и с силой насаживает картошину на вилку.

***

Это Сара Грин.

Она девушка Питера Лэнкса, Сехун пришел к ней домой с самого утра, едва не разбудив.  
Она сидит перед ним в кресле и убирает волосы заколкой.

Сехун внимательно смотрит. Сара замечает направленный на заколку взгляд и улыбается:  
– Питер в последнее время любит делать мне подарки.  
– Красивая, – вежливо комментирует он.  
Она мнется, потом предлагает:  
– Выпьете чего-нибудь?  
Сехун отказывается.  
– Я ненадолго. Вообще, я бы вас не побеспокоил, просто мистера Лэнкса нет, и… – он, извиняясь, разводит руками.  
Сара вздыхает.  
– Жаль, что так получилось.  
– Расскажете мне? – говорит Сехун.

Она опирается на подлокотник.  
– Я не так много знаю, на самом деле. Он отправился дежурить на станцию в ночь, а с утра пришел ко мне бледный, с перевязанным плечом и сказал, что срочно уезжает, – она задумчиво смотрит вперед и теребит рукав платья. – Сказал, что пуля засела прочно, и наш доктор не смог ее достать. Что придется уехать к другому. Дурацкий город, – говорит она совсем тихо.

Сехун едва заметно улыбается и спрашивает:  
– Почему вы не поехали с ним?  
– Я предлагала, но он отказался. Сказал, что слишком опасно.

Сара мрачнеет.  
– Это все из-за Томпсона, – говорит она обиженно и тут же по-детски прикрывает рот ладонью.

Сехун вздергивает брови. Она замечает и вздыхает.  
– Шериф сначала предлагал ему, но тот отказался. А потом, ну, вы сами понимаете. Поэтому Питер и вызвался.  
Сара рассеянно накручивает выбившуюся прядь на палец. Сехун закусывает щеку и какое-то время смотрит на Сару. Потом констатирует:  
– Да уж, не повезло.

***

Это Цзытао.

Он стоит перед могилой. В могиле – наставник, с которым он сюда приехал когда-то.

Тао моргает, присаживается на корточки и трогает пальцами землю. Земля сухая и рассыпается в пыль, налетевший ветер тут же уносит ее прочь. Тао поднимает голову и смотрит на луну, которую затягивают черные облака.

Тихие шаги сзади он пропускает и вздрагивает, когда между лопаток упирается что-то твердое.

– Помощник шерифа О Сехун, – бесстрастно представляется Сехун и предупреждает: – Не делай резких движений, медленно поворачивайся лицом. Иначе – пристрелю на месте.

– Дерьмо, – еле слышно бормочет Тао и осторожно разворачивается.

Сехун смотрит на него в упор, дуло револьвера теперь приставлено к груди.  
– Ну, здравствуй, – говорит он и усмехается. – Цзытао, да?  
Тот морщится и медленно выдыхает.  
– У тебя есть право хранить молчание, – с насмешкой продолжает Сехун. – Но будет лучше, если ты мне все расскажешь.

Давление револьвера на грудь становится сильнее.

***

Это Сехун.

Он телеграфирует в Пинкертон:

«Я поймал преступника. Детали сообщу чуть позже. Выезжайте».

***

Это Билл.

Уилл отошел отлить, поэтому они остались с Сехуном вдвоем.

В салуне жарко, Билл утирает рукавом пот со лба. Сехун смотрит на него и лезет в карман.  
– Вот, возьми, – он достает платок и протягивает его Биллу.  
За ткань что-то цепляется, и на стол падает амулет. Монетка с красной лентой.

Сехун невозмутимо подбирает ее и прячет в карман; судя по звяканью, она там не одна. Билл удивленно пялится.

– Откуда они у тебя? – спрашивает он.  
Сехун дергает щекой.  
– Забрал от Боба.  
– Ааа, вещественные доказательства, – понимающе тянет Билл. – Боб молодец, хранит все, что может пригодиться.  
– Ага, – соглашается Сехун и допивает остатки пива; донышко кружки полностью скрывает его лицо.

***

Это Сехун.

Он сидит перед тюрьмой и сверлит ее взглядом. Конечно, тюрьму – слишком громко сказано, скорее клетку; и не ее, а Цзытао внутри.   
Тот хмуро пялится в ответ.

– Ну, – говорит Сехун. – Попался.  
Тао фыркает.

За все время он не сказал ни слова, только фыркал и смотрел.

– Ты что, лошадь что ли, – раздраженно бормочет Сехун.

Тао его слышит и фыркает снова. И вздергивает подбородок.  
Сехун закатывает глаза.

– Тебе повезло, что я добрый, – почти ласково говорит он. – Потому что, если бы на моем месте был шериф, ты бы тут не сидел.

Тао больше не фыркает. Он вдруг смеется, как-то совсем по-девчачьи; Сехун ошарашено моргает, и тот резко прекращает.

С улицы доносится топот копыт, потом тяжелый стук сапог о землю и быстрые шаги.

Сехун улыбается.  
– Кстати о шерифе.

Дверь распахивается.  
– Сехун! Мне сказали, что… – влетает тот, упирается взглядом в Тао и застывает на месте.  
Сехун встает.  
– Шериф – это Цзытао, Цзытао – это шериф Роберт Уилсон, – зачем-то представляет их он.

Тао кривится. Шериф отмирает и оскаливается в улыбке.  
– Ну, парень! – он на радостях хлопает Сехуна по плечу.

Тот еле удерживается от того, чтобы не пошатнуться; на клетку он не смотрит.

– Молодец, – продолжает шериф. – Уделал старика, а?

Сехун скромно опускает взгляд. Тао снова фыркает, но за смехом шерифа этого почти не слышно.

– И что мы с ним теперь делаем? – спрашивает он, отсмеявшись.

– Его нужно переправить в Нью-Йорк. Для суда, – говорит Сехун.

***

Это мисс Робертсон.

По просьбе шерифа она несет к так называемой тюрьме еду. 

Сехун – милый мальчик, он ей сразу понравился – наверняка не уйдет оттуда в ближайшее время, а ведь всем мужчинам нужно хорошо питаться. Про Цзытао напомнил Боб, ведь «мы же не хотим, чтобы он скончался от голода, так и не дождавшись правосудия?».

Мисс Робертсон думает по-другому, но кто она, чтобы спорить.

Поэтому она открывает бедром дверь и зовет:  
– Сехун, милый, кушать подано!

Сехун тут же подскакивает с места, смущенно улыбается:  
– Мисс Робертсон! Ну что вы, не стоило.

Он забирает у нее тарелки, ставит на стол. Она слышит, как фыркает Цзытао, но полностью его игнорирует. Даже не смотрит в его сторону.

– Спасибо, – говорит Сехун. – За обе. Мы очень признательны.

Она улыбается, и все же не может удержаться – бросает взгляд на клетку.   
Цзытао сидит у дальней стенки и смотрит голодными глазами в сторону тарелок, потом на Сехуна.

Она морщится, отворачивается и улыбается:  
– Ну что ты, для тебя теперь – все что угодно.

***

Это Сехун.

Он смотрит в окно. Снаружи – возмущенные люди. Не много, но Сехун уже успел выгнать парочку, которая пыталась пробиться внутрь. 

– Они тебя линчуют, – говорит он Тао и отходит от окна. – Как только ты отсюда выйдешь.

Тот пожимает плечами.  
– Было бы за что, я только украл у них несколько монет, – он ерзает и усаживается ближе к прутьям клетки. – Можешь отдать меня им, если хочешь.

– Нет, – говорит Сехун. – Это неправильно. И, подожди, несколько монет?  
– Мне нужно было что-то есть. Иначе не получалось.

Сехун садится напротив.  
– Плохое оправдание.  
– О, я бы с радостью поменялся с тобой местами, – огрызается Тао.

Сехун хмыкает.  
– С кем ты работал? – спрашивает он. – Индейцы?

Тао фыркает. Сехун не обращает внимания, он почти привык.

– Сдались эти деньги индейцам. Да и вообще все от белых.  
– Тогда с кем? И куда делось награбленное с поездов?

Тао пожимает плечами.  
– Понятия не имею.

Сехун хмурится, опирается локтями о колени; их с Тао глаза оказываются на одном уровне.

– Если я скажу, что не грабил их, ты же мне не поверишь? – пожимает плечами тот.

Сехун трет переносицу. Потом поднимается, видит на столе оставленную для них еду и, подумав, просовывает Тао тарелку.  
– Ешь. Не хочу, чтобы ты помер до суда.

Взгляд Тао можно назвать благодарным, он принимает тарелку, чуть мешкает, и начинает есть.

– Не бойся, не отравлено, – усмехается Сехун; он наблюдает за тем, как жадно тот ест и почти умиляется. А потом замирает. – О.

***

Это Цзытао.

Он рассматривает Сехуна сквозь решетку клетки. Тот откинулся на спинку стула; рубашка полурасстегнута, рукава закатаны. Сехун грызет кончик карандаша, изредка рассеянно откидывает челку и изучает свой блокнот.  
И хмурится. Постоянно хмурится.

Тао откашливается и небрежно роняет:  
– Морщины появятся.

Сехун вздрагивает, смотрит вопросительно:  
– Что?

Тао показывает себе на переносицу, потом кивает на Сехуна. Тот тянется было ко лбу, понимает в чем дело и сразу же опускает руку.  
– О, заткнись, пожалуйста.

Тао фыркает.  
Сехун действительно перестает хмуриться, только вот теперь уже он рассматривает Тао; взгляд кажется очень мягким. Насколько он вообще может быть таким.

– Зачем амулеты? – спрашивает он.  
Тао теряется.  
– Они не мои, – машинально говорит он. Но под резко похолодевшим выражением лица Сехуна сдается: – Ладно. Тот старик из дилижанса; я не думал, что все так получится. Я ведь его даже не тронул.

Он подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками.  
– Он умер даже до того, как я подошел к самому дилижансу. Просто увидел направленный на него дробовик, схватился за сердце и упал, – Тао не смотрит на Сехуна. – Ты видел, как умирают люди?  
– Нет, – тихо отвечает тот, помедлив.  
Тао криво усмехается.

– Мне нужны были деньги. И я не мог везти его к доктору – бесполезно и все равно бы никто не поверил. Амулет, конечно, именной и на счастье, но это было все, что я мог ему отдать. Последнее, что у меня осталось.  
Он опускает голову на колени.

Спустя пару минут Сехун встает и начинает мерить комнату шагами.

***

Это доктор Браун.

Он тянется за рюмкой виски, но Сехун останавливает его.  
– Позвольте, мы сначала поговорим.

Доктор жалобно вздыхает и закидывает ногу на ногу.  
– О чем, молодой человек?

Сехун достает блокнот, спрашивает:  
– Я бы хотел узнать о пострадавших от Цзытао. Вы осматривали всех?  
– Конечно. Всех, кому требовалась медицинская помощь, – он поправляет очки на носу.  
– Помните мистера Джонсона? Опишите его повреждения?

Доктор опускает взгляд вниз, на ладони; переплетает пальцы.  
– Эм, ушиб правого плеча, легкое сотрясение, рассечение левого виска, скорее всего ударом с замаха, – он замолкает.

Сехун кивает.  
– Все?  
– Да, кажется да, – доктор вытирает ладони о брюки. – Что-то еще?  
Сехун закрывает блокнот, встает:  
– Нет, спасибо. Вы очень помогли.

Доктор вздыхает, хватает рюмку и опрокидывает до дна.   
Сехун уже почти уходит, но потом оборачивается.  
– Нет, подождите. Еще вопрос, – почти что извиняется он. – Когда вы делали перевязку Питеру Лэнксу, в каком плече застряла пуля?

Доктор смотрит удивленно.  
– Питеру? Я не перевязывал Питера. Он у меня вообще не был года три.

Сехун кивает еще раз.  
– Простите, значит, я что-то напутал.

– Бывает, – бормочет доктор язвительно.  
Сехун дергает плечом, но ничего не говорит и выходит за дверь.

***

Это Сехун.

 

Он возвращается к шерифу с Цзытао и замирает на пороге.

Дверь клетки открыта, шериф стоит перед ней, Цзытао напротив него.

В следующий момент шериф с силой толкает его внутрь и захлопывает дверь. Тот ударяется спиной о решетку, охает и садится на пол.

– Еще раз попробуешь – пристрелю! – орет шериф.  
– Что происходит? – спрашивает Сехун.

– Он пытался сбежать, вот что, – раздраженно пыхтит шериф. – Надо было тебе стрелять в него сразу, парень, и не было бы проблем.

Тао качает головой.

Сехун улыбается:  
– Ничего, Боб, я уже телеграфировал людям из Пинкертона. Они скоро будут.

***

Это Цзытао.

Он говорит:  
– Да. Вечером, каждый день с наступлением темноты. Дорога от ранчо Колтонов на юго-запад.

– Сразу надо было сказать, – ухмыляется Сехун. – И не вздумай сбегать больше.

Тао пожимает плечами и вытягивает ноги.  
– Не суйте мне ключи в руки – не сбегу.

***

Это Сехун.

Он отправляет телеграмму и выходит из почтового отделения.

***

Это шериф.

Он уходит от мисс Робертсон, запрыгивает на лошадь и отправляется в свой ежедневный объезд.

***

Это братья Колтоны.

Они уже изрядно захмелели, что неудивительно – сидеть здесь с обеда, когда на улице уже темнота.

Билл говорит:  
– Значит, завтра его здесь не будет?  
– Угу, – подтверждает Сехун. – Надеюсь.  
Он подпирает покрасневшую щеку кулаком и высматривает что-то на улице.  
Уилл спохватывается:  
– А ведь мы его так и не увидели!

Сехун улыбается, поворачивается к нему и предлагает:  
– Можете посмотреть сейчас. 

Они платят мисс Робертсон, которая как обычно пришла проверять, все ли в порядке, и выходят на свежий воздух.  
Билл заикается было про лошадей, но Сехун отмахивается.

– Потом заберем, – почему-то шепчет Уилл.

У тюрьмы толпятся какие-то люди.

Один замечает их, подходит ближе и здоровается:  
– Сехун! – они обмениваются рукопожатием. – Мы только вернулись.  
– Приятно вас видеть, мистер Тёрнер, – говорит Сехун. – Все прошло успешно?  
– Более чем, – отвечает тот и указывает рукой на остальных.

Там – шериф и Питер Лэнкс, со связанными за спиной руками.

– Там оказалась хижина, за пять миль от города, – говорит Тёрнер. – В ней почти все.  
Сехун нетерпеливо кивает и спрашивает:  
– Цзытао освободили?  
– Ага, – Тёрнер досадливо цыкает. – Только он отказывается из клетки вылезать.

Сехун смеется и уходит внутрь.

Билл и Уилл таращатся то на шерифа, то на Тёрнера.   
Тот, наконец, обращает на них внимание:  
– Вы кто такие? Дуйте к себе, поглазели и хватит.

Они переглядываются и уходят обратно, к мисс Робертсон.

***

Это Цзытао.

Он сидит на стуле в открытой клетке и левой рукой подбрасывает яблоко. Когда заходит Сехун, он откусывает кусок и улыбается.

– Это мое, – говорит тот.  
Тао фыркает.  
– Фу, – морщится Сехун. – Плеваться-то зачем.

Тао собирается кинуть в него яблоком, но передумывает. На какое-то время повисает неловкая тишина, потом Сехун спрашивает:  
– Пора вылезать, тебе не кажется?  
Тао выкидывает огрызок в угол клетки, пригибается и выходит.  
– Зато я сдержал обещание, – говорит он.

Сехун смеется и протягивает ему руку.  
– А теперь давай знакомиться по-хорошему. О Сехун.  
Тао отвечает на рукопожатие.  
– Хуан Цзытао, – улыбается он. – Для тебя – просто Тао.


End file.
